The Scattered Petals of the Saga of Evil
by Sukii-Sama
Summary: Rin was a child. A child with far too much power, certainly far too much for her to have any control over it. So many died becuase of her actions, yet in the end she was still a deffensless child. This is her story, and the story of those affected by her.
1. One Who Protects:Len

The Scattered Blossoms of the Saga of Evil

One Who Protects: Len

I was dead inside. I had just heard the most recent news. But let me start at the beginning. Let me tell you my tale.

My father had disowned me. They thought my twin sister would make a better heir to the throne. A woman would be easier to manipulate. Let the lords keep their power, hidden behind a figure head of a monarch. I pity that sister of mine. But she was lucky.

She got to live in a palace. She could eat fine foods. She could wear nice clothes. I was not so lucky. The lords and nobles had shoved me into a corner of the palace; let me grow up working for the cooks. I was the rightful prince. But that was okay, I didn't object to being a servant.

I did not need a rank. No, I was angry at them for their reasons. Selfish adult reasons. Twins shouldn't be separated.

But, even that I could live with. It wasn't so bad living with the servants. The cooks taught me to make tasty brioche. I learned the best way to polish silver so that it shines in both sunlight and moonlight. I was as happy as I could be, considering my situation. I was sort of an adopted child in the kitchens were I mostly worked. No, back then I wasn't that angry at them anymore.

Then, when I turned nine, the nobles remembered me. Oh, Len, that disowned twin who lives in the servant's quarters. The king in his old age and weakened mind had decided that I would overthrow him. Like in the tales, that son defeats the father. Of course, I had no intention of such. But how was the sick, decrepit old ruler to know that?

They were going to banish me. Send me away to some far remote corner of the world. A place where I could never again see the kind cooks, or the nice maids, or the helpful butler that snuck me sweets sometimes. Somewhere that was far away, having me leave the only people in the whole world that I could call friends.

They delivered the news the previous day. To my surprise, I found little anger in me. In its place there was sadness, loneliness, and a dull aching feeling that would not leave my body. Today I would leave my home.

The butler entered the kitchen, "Time to go. Come on Len, cheer up. I bet you'll make friends where you're going."

His words did nothing to cheer me. I got up off the kitchen stool that I had been sitting on, staring into space, counting the seconds until I had to leave. I kept my head low as I followed the butler down the palace halls. My footsteps echoed in my soul, counting the seconds until we reached the throne room, until I was forced to leave.

We soon exited the dingy, stone hallways that crisscrossed the palace, the ones designed for servant use. Now we entered the shiny marble corridors. On any normal day, I would have been exited to enter these halls, and, if I had been feeling really brave and nobody was looking, I would have taken off my shoes and skidded down the corridor on my socks.

Today I could not play such games. My heart did not feel light enough for games. Instead of sliding down the hall, laughing, I found myself standing at the open door of the throne room, all eyes on me.

Whoever said that time goes by faster when you dread something was right. Time mockingly sped up so that I found myself dropping my gaze from the king and staring at the smooth marble tiles.

"Enter," called out the king's feeble voice. As I slowly walked the length of the hall, I snuck a glance at the throne. The king was old and feeble, his beard dragging and his clothes were sagging. He did not look like the powerful king who ruled the country of Loewyl. Instead he looked like an old man, who should be lying in bed, and certainly should not be in charge of running a country.

Standing behind him was the princess. My sister. Her cheeks were plump and rosy; her hair was the same shade of yellow as mine, only cleaner and not caked in grime. She wore a yellow dress that was embroidered with black lace. She looked at me, her eyes wide and curious.

The king spoke, "Because of the danger you posses to the kingdom of Loewyl, I herby banish you for-"

"Wait!" the princess had spoke, "Daddy, don't banish him. Please."

The king held firm, "I must banish him, for he shall be my downfall."

The princess seemed just as stubborn as her, my, father, "You can't. Because from now on he will be my servant. I'm princess and I get to chose who I have serve me."

The king sighed and gave in to the stubborn princess.

My heart had lifted at that statement. I was not to leave. I was not going to be shipped off to some remote corner of the world. I was going to stay. I smiled. I remember looking up at the princess, and I saw her smile too. Her smile was so happy and carefree that I was moved. I would keep her smiling. Forever. No matter what it cost me, I would not let that smile fade from her face.

Even now, as I reflect on the tales of my past. Even now as my sister grows to be more and more ruthless. Even now, as I begin to fear that the country may fall to ruin. Even now, I will still try to keep that smile on her face. Even if fate is against me, I will try my hardest to keep my beloved sister smiling and laughing. Even if they are right, and my sister truly is evil, then I will become an evil as well. Even if the whole world becomes her enemy, I'll be there to protect her. So, dear sister Rin, please just stay there smiling and laughing.


	2. She Who Sits on the Throne:Rin

The Scattered Blossoms of the Saga of Evil

She Who Sits on the Throne: Rin

Welcome to my kingdom. I rule this country. The proud land of Loewyl. None dare to face us. Have you heard of my tale? This life is my playground, mine to do with as I wish. I have claimed all the riches of the world, and more besides.

When I grew up, I always got what I wanted. The best toys were all mine. Now, I have no use for toys. Fine furniture, a strong horse, and a servant in my likeness. But most of all, I want money. And that is _so _very easy to acquire. I merely take from those I dangle on a string. The peasants those who work in the fields. I can take their crops and food so easily. And to those who have outlived their purpose or those who want to bring me down, why, all their treasures shall tidy up my gown! All shall bow to me!

Have you seen my garden? I have such a lovely collection of roses. They bloom in such a colorful array. I have the gardeners constantly prune my garden, rid it of weeds. But those more stubborn weeds, well, they will just die and feed the roses all the same.

I do love to get what I want. There was a handsome man I saw today, the prince of Ulbe. He is the perfect man for me. However, he does not feel the same way about me. Somehow, this does not annoy me; it only makes me want him to care for me even more. My servant Len calls this 'love'. I will have them send an invitation to him. A request. A marriage proposal.

But, I waited for him to respond. He didn't. After three days of no reply, I smashed a vase. That shocked me, never before had I lashed out like that.

I had Len spy on the prince. I waited and waited for Len to return. I smashed two dishes while waiting. I yelled at the servants. I wandered around the palace, and I heard a rumor. While roaming, I happened to listen to two maids discussing me. Shall I tell you what they said?

They said that the travelers had heard tales of me. 'There is a country of evils,' they say, 'a kingdom of inhumanity. And at the top, there rules a little princess of only age fourteen. A ruler so mean and cruel that one would never guess that she was only a little girl.' After I heard that rumor, there was no choice but to execute the two maids. Ah, well. Can't be helped.

Len returned today. He said he saw the prince with someone else. I pestered him to tell me. Who? Who was he with? Len was reluctant, but he told me. A girl from the neighboring country of Nreeg. I smashed the glass I had been holding. I stormed around my abode for many days, fuming. How dare that woman steal him from me? The nerve! She must pay the price.

I called my minister and Len. They bowed when they entered my chambers.

I picked a rose and said in a quiet voice, "Make sure the country of Nreeg is very badly stirred."

The minister nodded and left. I turned to Len, "You are the only one I can trust with this task," I held out the rose and crushed it, sending the petals tumbling to the ground, along with the rest of the flower, "Scatter the petals of the woman who was with him. Make sure that she is dead."

Len's eyes widened, but he left my room. For many days I stormed around the palace, awaiting Len's return. The minister returned before he did.

"Houses of the people were burned to the ground. So many lives went out. The country is very badly stirred indeed." He reported. Excellent. I smirked, "Good."

Now, to find out whether she was dead or not. I eagerly awaited Len's return. When he showed up, he was covered in blood. I could see that there were tears on his cheeks. But all he said to me was, "It is done." Then he smiled. Something tugged at my heart. I felt as though I had done something wrong. I shrugged off this feeling. Nothing was wrong. My stomach must just be slightly upset from seeing Len covered in so much blood.

I picked a splendid red rose today in the garden, the perfect flower sits in a vase by my throne. The flower is very refined, but something is wrong with the garden. There has been a lack of gardeners lately. The thorns and weeds are driving my beautiful garden to decline.

The church bells chimed three times, I looked up, "Oh, it's tea time."


	3. The Sword of Vengeance Shines:Meiko

The Scattered Petals of the Saga of Evil

The Sword of Vengeance Shines: Meiko

This hut is old and falling apart. I open my closet. My father was a solider. I can wear his armor. Those have been the only thoughts that have gone through my mind since that day. The day that my love stood in the square. I never saw his face that day; the guillotine cast shadows over his face. Still, I think that had been smiling. Even today, I still blame myself. I could have intervened at the last minute. But I didn't, all I could do was fall to the ground and cry. I had been so helpless that day. My love had went against the princess and had to pay the price. The princess shall pay, she must pay. With her head if she must. And if she is to pay with her head, then I must be the one to accept payment.

I run my fingers over the cold armor. It was slightly too big for me, but I will manage. I slid the armor on, fastening it to my body. I was about to close the closet, but something caught my eye. My father's sword, still lying in its polished scabbard. I took that too, and slid it into my belt. It seems that I would also get revenge for my father's death. The princess had taken all our food and my father gave what little we had to me.

I threw the candle to the ground, it caught fire and the flames spread. As I walked out of my house, what was left of the hut was consumed by fire. I could never go back.

I traveled to the city. There, in the square, there was a riot. The people were screaming, calling for change. Even the cities were now victim to the princess's whims. Everyone was suffering. There was some sort of debate going on. The people were arguing amongst themselves. Should they fight against the princess, and risk dying? Or should they summit to the princess's will?

In the center, there was a young man in a blue coat. He was the loudest of them all. Arguing down everyone who said they shouldn't fight. Protesting loudly against the princess.

But even with such determination, the people were still undecided. He threw up his hands angrily and stormed out of the square. He walked over to the ally where I was watching from. He noticed me, the warrior girl in armor carrying a blade. I don't know what he thought of me. But what seems most likely to me is that he believed that I was a mercenary. It is the only thing that explains what he did next.

He walked over to me and said, with a sort of fierce determination, "Help me." I must have looked reluctant, because he continued, "I don't care how much it costs, I'll pay. Just help me."

I asked, "Why are you also against the princess?"

His eyes were firm, and filled with sadness as he answered, "She killed my one true love."

"So we are the same." I replied. I didn't know what to do. Still I would try.

I stood straight, "I will help you." He looked grateful and ran away down the alley, "I have soldiers, I'll go and get back up!"

I walked into the square. At first I was unnoticeable. But as I headed to the heart of the crowd, people began to point at me and look, moving out of the way. I stopped at the center of the square. The people around me moved away and quieted.

I took a deep breath, "The princess is evil and inhuman. She has wronged us in many ways."

The people nodded in agreement, now calling for change. Some still looked slightly doubtful, but the majority of the crowd was now yelling for the princess's head. "Now, we're going, come with me!" I called to the crowd and walked down the street towards the castle. The crowd all followed me. The crowd kept getting bigger, people ran out of houses pouring in from side streets. They grabbed weapons: some had blades, some had bows, most just grabbed what kitchen knives they could lay their hands on.

We rushed through the streets, pushing back the soldiers. Our group, no, army, soon arrived at the castle. I drew my sword and pointed it at the soldier standing at the gate, "Let us pass!"

Most of the soldiers rushed at us. They fought better than most of our number, but we had many more people. When the drafted guards saw that our army consisted of mostly civilians, they defected to our side.

My blade slashed through the neck of the first to come at me. There was one good thing about this whole mess. The army was greatly weakened from the battle with the country of Nreeg.

Our attacks we not futile. We were gaining ground. I hate to say it, but I was at the front. My sword was coated in blood. I fought with the toughest soldiers. I was fueled by anger and this thirst for vengeance. That thirst threatened to consume me.

Someone in our army ran up behind me. He knocked me to the ground, a knife poised over my neck. This was it, I was going to die. I can't die, not yet. I haven't got my vengeance. My attacker fell. I was shocked, who was my savior? A blue arrow had pierced his neck.

I looked up. The man of blue who had asked me for help was riding on a horse. Riding in front of a true army. He was the prince of Ulbe. Reinforcements had finally arrived. We pushed the gate down and stormed into the castle. This is the time for vengeance.

I ran through the castle into the throne room. The voices of the people resounded throughout the room. On the throne sat the princess. A small fourteen year old girl with more power than she could handle. I ran up to the throne and pointed my sword at her neck.

She looked up, and I knew something was wrong. No princess of evil would have eyes that looked that innocent and sad. No one who had grew up in a palace would have hands that rough.

I stared into the imposter's eyes and lowered my sword slightly, "Why?"

I had heard that there was a servant that looked like the princess. Was this him? Why was he going to die for an evil ruler? He stood up, "You're so disrespectful!"

* * *

><p>That night I slipped down to the cell where he was held. I had not spoken of my susspisions to Prince Kaito, for he would hunt down the real princess. Although I could see no logical reason wrong with that, the only conclusion I could come up with was that the princess was my fight. I suppose even that reason was greatly flawed. When I entered the dungeons, I was slightly shocked by the sight that I saw. He looked pitiful, a boy wearing a frilly dress and pretending to be a girl.<p>

I coughed to get his attention, "Why did you do it?"

He looked up at me, still pretending in vain, "I have no idea what ridiculous notion is in your head."

"You are no princess. You are only her servant!" I said, slightly louder in frustration.

He sighed and gave up the previously held pretense, "Does it matter? I am as evil as she is. The same blood runs through my veins."

"Tell me where she is."

"I cannot."

"You must! She is evil! She is vile!"

"I will always protect her. She must live," he paused and looked up at me, "What did she do to you?" he asked, curious.

I replied gruffly, "What makes you think she did anything to me?"

He gave me a look, "You have a clear grudge against my sister that could not have been caused simply by the way that she mormaly treated the citizens of this land. Therefore, she did something to you. What was it? Maybe I can help."

"Unless you can revive the dead, there is no way that you would be of any help," I snapped. It was absolutely none of his buisness.

"I am so sorry," he said quietly. His voice had a deep sorrow and sincerity about it that I had not expected. "Who?" he asked.

"If you must know, she killed the only man I ever loved," I turned and stormed out of the dungeons. Why did he want to know? Why would he refuse to tell me where she was even knowing what she did? Why protect her? She was the one person in the world that least deserved protection. Where has that evil flower run to?

* * *

><p>Time dragged me along, and I found myself questioning everything I did. I held the rope that was tied to the hands of the fake princess. He would be executed today, for a crime that he didn't commit. My mind yelled that this was wrong, yet I gave the rope to the executioner anyways.<p>

His head lay in the guillotine, waiting for the blade to come down, ending his life. Somehow, he was smiling. I followed his gazed. In the back of the crowd, standing in a corner, was a figure dressed in a black cloak. I leaned in slightly to see under the hood and saw to my amazment, the real princess.

I opened my mouth about to tell the guards that the real princess was there, not here. We were so close to the real princess. But something stopped me. Why? I could not voice the words and yet I found no reason why I should hesitate. It was something about her, that evil princess, something about the sight of her there, dressed in peasant clothes, looking like a pauper. I could not see for sure, but something glistened on her face. Was she... crying?

Why did I not protest? I now knew the answer. She was not here to stop the execution, she was only a spectator, helpless. I closed my mouth. The blade came down with a swift chop, sending an arc of blood onto the ground. The princess fell to the ground and cried. No matter how cruel history is, it does tend to repeat itself. We are the same, princess. Vengeance is an evil too.


	4. A Message Too Late:Rin

The Scattered Petals of the Saga of Evil

A Message Too Late: Rin

I had fled. I really was a coward. The peasa- no, the people, were right. I was not the all powerful ruler I had thought myself to be. I was just a child with too much power. Len, my dear Len, he knew. He tried to help me. I wish I had known what Len always had known.

When my kingdom had fallen, when the rebels had pushed down the walls of the castle, Len had turned to me. At first I had thought that he was going to desert me too, like all the others. But instead, he had given me his clothes and a cloak. I wondered why at first, but I understood when he pushed me into the closet and grabbed one of my dresses. I pounded on the door for him to let me out, but he never did.

I heard everything. He had dressed as me, pretended to be me, and had been taken away, as me. I finally broke the lock and got out, but too late. I had dressed in the clothes that Len gave me, and ran out to find him. I had got there in time to see him die. Still as me, he had smiled and said my line as the blade fell.

I had ran as far and as fast as I could. In a way, I was still running. I had found refuge in a church, far from Loewyl. Every day, I missed Len. There is a really nice girl here, a white haired girl that reminds me of Len. She has the same kindness that he had, that same sad look in the back of her eyes. That same look that I would have used to try and ignore. Now, I notice that I have that same look at times.

I found solace and comfort in the quiet backroom, there was an old pew that stood in front of a beautiful stained glass window. In there, I felt free to tell my secrets. I told the window of my history. It never replied, would never tell my secrets. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going mad. The old me would have scoffed at the idea of living in a church.

I spent my days doing chores in the morning with the nice white girl, then I had the rest of the day to myself. Usually, I would go to the backroom, but some days I would wander around the church. Today, I wandered up to the tall tower. I had never been so high before, in fact, I had never been farther west that the church. My visit was partly motivated by a desire to see the city.

The tower was made of stone, an old rock that had slowly eroded over the years. It had that damp, rocky smell that stone had. I liked that smell. Len did too. I trailed my hand over the stone as I walked up the tower. Rounding the last stair, I arrived at the top. The whole city and all its surroundings were mine to gaze at. I could see everything.

I looked to the west and smelled the salty smell of sea water. I could see the ocean. Me and Len went to the ocean once. He had told me that if you wrote a letter in a bottle and sent it out to sea, that if it didn't break there then surely your wish would be granted.

Back then I had laughed, believing that getting a wish grated was as simple as an order. Now, I didn't laugh. Instead, I ran down the tower, grabbed a glass bottle from the kitchen and a piece of paper. I wrote my wish on the paper and ran out of the church. As I ran west toward the beach, all I could think of was my dearest brother. I didn't care that the people were staring at me. I didn't notice the man in a blue coat. But that man, that right hand man to the king of Ulbe, noticed me. I didn't know that he followed me.

I ran and ran, always toward the ocean, only stopping when my feet touched the cold water. The sea breeze felt wonderful on my face. The salt water pooled around my ankles, was sucked back out to sea, and then returned to touch my ankles. I wadded out farther into the water, my torn dress now floated below my knees.

I bent down, and I gently dropped the bottle into the sea. The tide came in, and I watched the bottle float away. I closed my eyes and prayed that my wish would be answered. My tears fell down my cheeks. Behind me, I heard a splash.

I turned and saw the white haired girl. She had been holding a knife in her hands. But she faltered, and dropped the knife. She began to cry too.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, 'So sorry."

I was shocked, not because she had tried to kill me, but because I hadn't been scared. In fact, I wished she had brought the knife down.

I heard running behind us. We both turned around and saw the man in the blue coat running toward us. No, toward me. He grabbed the fallen knife and lifted it into the air. The white haired girl turned to face the man, standing in front of me.

I panicked, and in my hysteria I pushed the girl out of the way, yelling, "No, don't Len!"

The knife fell and I closed my eyes. My chest hurt.

I collapsed to the ground, letting the ocean water sweep over my dying body. My blood mingled with the water, coloring it red. Part of me could hear the white haired girl crying, part of me could feel the horrible pain of the slash that cut to my heart.

I shut a door on that part of my mind, ignoring it. I focused my eyes on the glass bottle floating out to sea. It hadn't broken, and my wish would soon come true. I felt myself slipping away, I smiled, but didn't close my eyes. I stared at the bottle, as if my gaze would prevent it from breaking. The darkness bore into my eyes. I still stared, fixated at the bottle that held my wish, '_Let me see Len'_

I felt death consume me; I was now at peace, happy in death.

"Len…I'm…coming….."


	5. White Stained Red:Haku

The Scattered Petals of the Saga of Evil

White Stained Red: Haku

I still don't believe it. My best, my only, friend in the whole world is dead. Miku can't be dead. It has been months and months since that day, yet still I have hope that one day she will burst out of the bushes, laughing, "Haha! I got you, Haku!"

So far, it hasn't happened yet. After her death, I fled the city. I wandered for weeks, just trying to go as far away as possible. Somewhere that no one will recognize my white hair. Somewhere where no one will look at me and think, 'That white haired girl. She's the only survivor of that massacre, the one where they killed all green haired women. I bet she's so smug and happy that she got away. I bet she loves having white hair.'

I hate people like that. So I did what I always did, what a have been doing my whole life. I ran from them. I ran so very far, but now I have to stop.

I reached the ocean. I was content, for I thought that I was so far away from that horrible country of Loewyl. I stopped running. I now live in a beautiful church, a building so ancient, so old, that it wouldn't care about my white hair.

After I had lived here for a week, a girl arrived. She had dirty yellow hair and wore a tattered cloak. Her eyes were red and stained with tears. She looked like she had been running too. So I took her in.

She lives with me now. Every day I think she is getting better. When she arrived, there wasn't a single chore she knew how to do. She struggled over the simplest of tasks. But she wouldn't give up. I think that she helped me get better too. Every day, I smile a little more and cry less. Yesterday, I even laughed.

After we do the morning chores, I go to greet the guests that arrive here, and she disappears. I'm not sure where she goes. Sometimes I find her curled up in the confessional, sometimes I see her wandering aimlessly around the empty halls. Many times I see her, curled into a ball, sleeping in the tiniest corners of the church. When I do, I pick her up and carry her up to her bed.

Today, I found her asleep in the storage room. She had tucked herself in between two barrels of flour. I sighed, and gently picked her up. When I laid her down on her bed, she muttered one word, "Len."

That puzzled me for days. Who was Len? I thought for hours and then wondered where she came from. I looked at the cloak that she arrived in, and it confirmed what I had thought. The stitchery was only found in garments made in Loewyl. This lead me to believe that she had been had ran from the same place I had run from.

Perhaps Len had told her to run. Perhaps she too was a victim of the evil princess. I pitied the girl, for I knew how inhumane that princess was.

However, it stirred an interest in me, an interest to find out what had happened to the princess. When I went to town, I asked if anyone had heard what had happened to Loewyl. If they had heard what had happened to the princess.

No one seemed to know. I kept asking and would get the same answer, "I don't know." That answer frustrated me.

One day, when I was out shopping, a man in a blue coat walked up to me. "I hear that you have been looking for information about Loewyl," he said.

I nodded, "Can you help me?"

"Yes," he replied, "I know the best, for I was the best friend of Kaito, the king of Ulbe."

"You _were_ his best friend?" I asked.

"He died," he said, "In the revolution. But let me start from the beginning. The queen ordered that the country of Nreeg be destroyed. In that country, there was a woman with green hair that had in some way offended the princess. But the woman, Miku, was the lover of my liege, Kaito. Kaito was devastated and traveled to Loewyl to try and bring about the downfall of the princess. He found that no one would listen to him, so he hired a mercenary. The woman mercenary, Meiko, stirred the people, and a revolution was born. The people attacked at the right moment when the Loewyl army was still weak from fighting the war against Nreeg. Kaito brought me and the rest of the army to help bring down the kingdom. They were successful, and the country is now ruled by Lady Meiko and her chancellors."

"But what happened to the princess?" I urged him to tell me of her.

He continued, "The princess was captured and executed. All her servants and guards had left, even the most loyal."

I asked, "How could anyone be loyal to her?"

"There was a rumor that she had a servant that was the spitting image of her, a twin brother or something that had in some way faulted the old king. Apparently, she saved him from exile," he replied.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"No, sorry," he said, "That's all I know."

"Thanks…" I walked away, thinking over what he said. The girl had probably ran from the revolution, not wanting to get caught up in the fighting. I turned and headed back to the church.

When I arrived, I could smell something warm and yummy coming from the kitchen. I entered and found that the girl was there.

She was standing at the counter, slicing a loaf of warm, fresh baked brioche. "Here, have some," she said, handing me a slice, "I made it. Is it good?" she asked.

I bit into the warm bread. It was delicious! Warm and soft, the best brioche I had ever tasted. I couldn't believe that this girl, who could do anything, had made something so delicious. "It's wonderful," I replied, "Thank you."

She smiled, and wandered off like she always did. I finished the slice and ate another. It was so good that I had to remind myself not to eat too much. I packed the rest away, saving it for later.

But now, I was curious. Where had this girl come from? Who was Len? I followed her, looking everywhere for her. I found her sitting in a small back room. She was sitting on an old bench, facing the window. It was a stained glass window, and it looked like she was talking to it.

Something told me to listen to her. I pressed my ear to the small opening in the door and listened.

"Len had blood on him. It was so scary to see him like that. He was my Len. I think that really hurt him. It was my fault, it was all my fault. If only that stupid green lady hadn't interfered! No, she wasn't stupid. It wasn't her fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have killed her. I shouldn't have," she said, crying.

My eyes were wide. She killed the 'green lady'? Could that be…?

She stood and pressed her hand to the window, and continued, "Len had never been like that before. He shut me in the closet. I didn't want him to. But I saw him in the square. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop it. I wanted to throw of the cloak and say that it was me, that Len was innocent, that they should kill me instead. But I didn't and the blade came down anyways. I miss you, Len. Come back, okay? So we can send bottles to sea again, and so that you can make me brioche again."

She continued to talk, but I didn't listen. I ran to my room and shut the door. She was the princess! That girl, the girl I had helped, had cared for, was the princess! Of course! Len was the twin servant! They killed Len instead!

I started pacing the room, not sure what to do. Should I tell that man I meet in town? No, he would kill her. Wait, why was that a bad thing? Surely she deserved to die? I didn't know why I was confused. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up with an idea. I needed revenge. I would be the one to kill her.<p>

I walked to the kitchen and found a knife. I hid it in the pocket of my skirt. I rushed throughout the church, looking for her. Where could she be? Where had she gone?

I saw a glimpse of her then, rushing down from the tower. I tried to follow her, but to no avail. I had no idea where she had gone. "Think!" I muttered to myself. Where would she have gone? If she came down from the tower, where would she go?

What could be seen from the tower, but not from the rest of the church? Of course! The sea! She said, 'so that was can send bottles out to sea again.'

She would have gone to the ocean! I rushed out of the church and ran down the main street. I wasn't looking and banged into the man from Ulbe that I had met the other day.

"Did you see?" he said, trying to stand again, "I found the princess! She's here-"

I shoved him to the ground again and continued running after her. I think that man followed me. I ran and ran, and then I stopped, for I had reached the ocean.

She was standing in the water, placing a small glass bottle in the waves. I slowly walked up behind her. she was crying, crying so hard. I raised my knife.

As I brought my knife down to strike her, I realized why I had hesitated yesterday. She was like me, how I had been so long ago. Helpless and crying, sorry to be alive. And I realized, I couldn't do it.

I dropped the knife and fell to the ground, crying, "I'm sorry," I stuttered, "So sorry…"

She looked up at me, her face streaked with tears. Her eyes looked sad and questioning.

I heard running behind me and turned around. I saw that man with the blue coat running towards us. He grabbed the knife that I had dropped and raised it to strike the girl.

I couldn't let that happen! I must _not_ let that happen! I threw out my arms and stood protectively in front of her. If one of us must die, then it should be me. I was unimportant.

The girl panicked and pushed me away yelling, "No, don't Len!"

I fell to the side and screamed as the man brought the knife down. He slashed at her and she fell backwards, her dress stained in blood. I screamed and pushed the man away yelling, "Murderer!"

He stammered, "She deserved it!"

"GO!" I half screamed, half cried at him. He lowered his eyes and rushed away. I was crying heavily now. The girl lay in the water, her blood mingling with the water, staining it red. She wasn't crying like I was. Her face was calm, peaceful, and she was smiling. Her eyes fixed on the small glass bottle that was floating off into the distance and she reached her hand towards it.

I realized that the bottle must be special to her and to her brother Len. It must be something that they both cherished and shared. I wiped my eyes, trying in vain to remove my tears.

The girls eyes fluttered and closed and she whispered, "Len…I'm….coming….."

I must have been hallucinating, for nothing else could explain what I saw next. As she closed her eyes to this world and passed on, another hand appeared. A translucent hand closed around her outreached one. When I looked up, I saw a ghost boy dressed a servant. He held her hand and smiled.

I assumed that he must be Len, for he looked so much like the girl. He smiled such a warm smile. Then he disappeared.

I stood up and picked up the girl. I carried her lifeless body back to the church. As I walked I thought, I am sorry I'm alive, but for you, just for you, I think I'll work on changing that.


End file.
